


prayers that need no answer now

by trishapocalypse



Series: feel good drag [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, again because it's life w/e, needy!harry, wow idk what else to add it's just a smutty little piece lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You wanna fuck my boyfriend again, don't you?" Zayn repeated with a smile. "It's alright, Liam, you can admit it. He's been hinting about it, actually."</i>
</p><p> <i>"Has he?" Liam swallowed.</i></p><p> </p><p>(Or: Liam can't stop thinking about the time he and Zayn both fucked Harry, and he desperately wants a repeat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prayers that need no answer now

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all of my pals who listened to me bitch and moan about how hard writing is, how awful I am at it, my monologues about _why god, why do I write? this is so hard!_ and all of my other bullshit. (Trust me, there's a lot of bullshit.) This is also for everyone who read the first part and wanted a second. But it's mainly for Kate because she puts up with all my shit and my constant complaining about everything fic-related. As always: hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, sorry for the daddy kink, I feel filthy, I'm very sorry, you're very lovely.
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum !

"So, um. Is he—Is he always like... _that?_ " Liam asked shyly, a flush staining his cheeks as he avoided Zayn's eyes at all costs.

Zayn chuckled to himself and nodded. "Pretty much," he replied.

Liam looked around, making sure they were alone in the dressing room before he continued. "And the—the calling you 'daddy' thing... You're okay with that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, f'course," Zayn shrugged. "Harry's into it more than I am—was, actually," he corrected. "It's, uh. It’s hard to say no to that face."

"Right," Liam muttered noncommittal, clearing his throat.

Zayn grinned, watching how Liam shifted about for a moment. "You wanna do it again, Leemo?" he asked, walking across the room until he was standing next to his best mate.

Liam jumped when Zayn's fingers trailed across his forearm. "N-No, I just—"

"You wanna fuck my boyfriend again, don't you?" Zayn repeated with a smile. "It's alright, Liam, you can admit it. He's been hinting about it, actually."

"Has he?" Liam swallowed.

Zayn nodded and hummed. "Was almost jealous for a minute, when he asked if I would let him take your cock again. Had to fuck him hard, spank him 'til he forgot your name. Then I plugged him up so all he could feel all day was my spunk inside of him, dripping down the back of his thighs in those stupid skinny jeans," Zayn whispered, leaning in and letting his lips trail across the column of Liam's neck as he spoke, not missing when he shivered.

"Oh. Is, um, is _that_ why he was walking funny yesterday?" Liam muttered, a poor excuse for a joke.

"Mhmm," Zayn agreed, slipping a hand down Liam's front to brush across his prick. "I would let him ride you, if you wanted, Leemo. He's good at that. He'll prep himself for you and everything. Just wants to make everyone happy, y'know? Bet we could have him in tears, begging to come, before the night is over."

Liam flushed as Zayn's fingers pressed against his cock, fattening up in his jeans. "Zayn—"

"I've only ever made him come twice, but with you? We could try to make him come dry on our pricks, could have him whimpering and boneless as we take turns fucking him until he cries, yeah?" Zayn whispered, wrapping both arms around Liam's waist to hold him up, slipping one hand inside of his jeans to wrap around his fat cock. Zayn moaned softly against his ear, jerking him off slowly. "Almost forgot how big you were. Would love to see Harry's pretty mouth stretched around your big cock, yeah?"

Liam gasped as Zayn's fingers pressed against the leaking head of his cock, slipping back down to his base and jerking him off quickly. Liam reached for the basin of the sink, gripping tightly as Zayn got him off. It was a combination of everything, really, Zayn's words and the images they provoked, and Liam just wanted to come.

"Wanna see his pretty pink lips wrapped around you, yeah? He'd let you fuck his throat—loves that. I would fuck him as he sucked you off, Li," Zayn whispered filthily into his ear, tightening his hold on Liam's cock as he got him off. "Love to see you come on his face as I come on his pretty little hole. Then I would sit him down on your cock, yeah? Help him ride you, lick your spunk off his face until you're coming again. Maybe we should see how many times we can get _you_ off..."

Liam came with a cry, spilling over Zayn's fist, body shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fight off the embarrassment, but he couldn't. "Zayn—"

"Don't worry, Leemo," Zayn said lowly. "No need to be embarrassed. You come to me when you want a second go, yeah? My boy and I are always ready," he promised.

Liam nearly fell back when Zayn took a step away, and by the time he had turned around, Zayn was already gone.

 

+

 

A couple of nights later, Zayn had Harry spread across his lap as they watched a film. The rest of the lads had gone out, but Harry had been quiet all day, and Zayn knew exactly what that meant. (Not to mention their room was right next to Louis who had exclaimed loudly that they better fuck and get it out of their systems because he _refused_ to be woken up in the middle of the night to Harry's whimpers and cries. Harry had blushed and tried to hide his face in Zayn's neck; Zayn had just grinned and said, _but he just sounds so pretty when he's wrecked, Louis,_ because he was a patronizing little shit).

But Zayn was having none of it, really, and he didn't like when Louis tried to tell him what to do—didn't like it when anyone tried, actually. So he and Harry had curled up on the couch and put in a film, Harry stretching out lazily and pressing his lips against Zayn's neck. It didn't take long for Zayn to wrap an arm around his waist, sliding down the long expanse of his bare back; Harry shimmied a little bit, shifting and trying to get Zayn's hand a little bit lower.

"Zayn—" he whispered pitifully, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

Zayn barely glanced at Harry, too engrossed in the film. "Yeah?"

"Will you—please?"

"Will I what?" Zayn asked.

Harry's cheeks flushed a lovely shade, still a little embarrassed at Zayn's forwardness, which was stupid, _honestly,_ because of everything they had actually _done._ But Harry was still shy with his words, and Zayn knew it and pushed anyway. (Harry didn't mind at all.) "Will you finger me? Please?"

Zayn sighed. "We're watching a film, Harry," he protested because he wasn't in the mood, not really, but it also only took about one look from his boy to get his prick hard, so it was kind of useless.

"Sorry, right," Harry said with a shake of his head.

Zayn watched Harry for a moment, noticed the droop of his shoulders as he curled up against Zayn's side again, and he pinched at the flesh of Harry's bum. "Go get the lube."

Harry grinned and nodded, jumping off the couch and making his way to Zayn's bag where he dug out the lube. He kicked off his pants, glad he barely wore anything when they were in a hotel, and climbed back on the couch.

Zayn took the lube from Harry's hands and nodded towards his lap. "Lay down."

Harry nodded again, breathless, and laid down across Zayn's lap. He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable, his cock half-hard and pressed against Zayn's thighs. He reached for one the pillows and hugged it against his chest as he heard the bottle of lube open. He moaned against the pillow as he felt two of Zayn's fingers at his rim, circling slowly and pressing in up to the first knuckle.

"Do you deserve more, love?" Zayn whispered, toying with Harry's rim.

Harry squirmed back against him, nodding. "Please—"

Zayn slid one finger deep inside of Harry, twisting it just a little bit, feeling Harry's cock twitch against his thigh. "Do you?" he repeated.

"Yes, daddy, _please,_ " Harry whispered, because he might not have deserved it but he _wanted_ it desperately.

Zayn smiled softly to himself and pulled his finger out, nudging against Harry's hole with his thumb, dipping in and out until Harry was pushing his hips back.

"Zayn, please, I—" Harry was cut off by a knock on the door and he groaned, a whine rising from him.

"C'mere," Zayn said, pulling Harry up until he was nestled against his side. He tugged a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around his naked body.

Harry pouted because he was _hard_ and he just wanted Zayn's fingers and there was someone at the door and it wasn't _fair,_ fuck.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Harry's back, slid his hand down his bum and pressed two fingers against his hole as another knock sounded at the door. "Be good, yeah?"

"Zayn, wha—"

"Come in!" Zayn called out as he slid two fingers inside of Harry's body. Harry barely bit back a groan as the door opened, Zayn's fingers nestling against his prostate, and he buried his face against Zayn's neck.

"Hey, lads!" Niall greeted, bouncing into the room and smelling like sweat and alcohol from whatever club he went to with Louis and Liam.

Zayn nodded and grinned. "Vas 'appenin?"

"So Louis and I were talking about that award show we've got next week," Niall started, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Harry's cheeks flushed as Zayn spread his fingers, and he barely managed to bite back a moan, because Niall was _there,_ and Harry was hard, and _fuck._

"Y'alright, Haz?" Niall asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod, clearing his throat. "Just tired."

"Long day," Zayn shrugged, twisting his fingers as he lazily thrust them in and out of Harry's body. He didn't know how Harry was being so quiet; he knew his boy, how loud he was, how loud Zayn _wanted_ him to be. And he didn't even care that they had company, Zayn just wanted to break Harry's concentration and have him cry out that pretty little sound, just because.

"Right," Niall shrugged. "Anyway, so..."

Harry zoned out after the first sentence, really, and concentrated purely on staying silent, being _good,_ because that's what Zayn asked of him. And he wanted to be good for Zayn, even if it was complete torture. He shifted a little, biting his lip when the action caused Zayn's long fingers to brush against his prostate. He threw a leg over Zayn's lap, pressing his cock against his hip and _trying_ to get a little bit of friction. Zayn pressed the tip of a third finger against Harry's hole, and Harry broke, whimpering loudly as he pushed his hips back and tried to get _more._

"—and..." Niall froze. "What are you doing?"

Zayn raised his eyebrows innocently. "What do you mean, Nialler?"

Niall's eyes widened and he stood up, instantly taking a step back. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I absolutely don't want to be a part of your freaky sex life, alright? I'm not Liam—"

Harry whined at the sound of Liam's name, thrusting back against Zayn's fingers. "Daddy—" he whispered.

Niall's cheeks flushed, his ears just as red, and he took slow steps backwards and towards the door. "You lot have scared me for life. And I saw that—that _thing_ in your bag, Zayn. Christ!" he exclaimed. "While you have company?!"

"It's called a vibrator, Niall," Zayn corrected with a small smile. "And Harry looks so pretty when he's stretched around it, yeah? M'sure he wouldn't mind if you wanted to watch," he teased, knowing how flustered Niall would get.

Harry nodded against Zayn's throat. "Don't care," he whispered. "Wanna come— _Please—_ "

"Soon, love," Zayn promised, pushing a third finger inside of Harry and causing his boy to cry out.

Niall sputtered as he reached the door, muttering under his breath about how he did _not_ have to see that because he wasn't _Liam_ and _Christ, really? Did that have to happen in front of me?_

Harry rocked his hips back, pushing against Zayn’s fingers and whimpering against his neck. “Wanna—Wanna suck you, please?” he asked, fingers grappling for the hem of Zayn’s sweatpants.

“Fuck, yeah,” Zayn nodded, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Harry and watching his boy climb off the couch, kneeling between his legs. Zayn lifted his hips, helping Harry pull the fabric past his thighs, watched as Harry’s eyes widened. Zayn sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as Harry wrapped his long fingers around his prick, jerking him slowly. 

Harry ran his tongue over his lips before leaning down, mouthing along the side of Zayn’s cock. He didn’t try to stop the stuttering of Zayn’s hips as he closed his lips around the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit. He peered up at Zayn briefly, seeing his long lashes fluttering across his cheeks, the way his abdomen twitched as he thrust his hips up. He whined as he felt Zayn’s fingers twist in his curls, pushing him down. 

“Fuck,” Zayn breathed out. “You look so pretty on daddy’s cock, yeah?”

He squeezed his eyes shut as Zayn rocked his hips up, tonguing whatever skin he could reach; spit dripped from the side of his mouth where he was stretched around the base of Zayn’s cock. 

“Would love to see your pretty little lips around Liam’s cock, yeah?” Zayn told him, smoothing his fingers across the side of Harry’s face, his cheek, his jaw, trailing around to the back of his neck. 

Harry whined and nodded as best as he could, whimpering when Zayn pulled him up. “Zayn—“

“You want that? You wanna suck Liam off?” Zayn asked quietly, his fingertips tracing Harry’s swollen lips.

Harry nodded, cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry, I—“

“Don’t apologize, baby. You do know he’s gotta come to us, though, yeah?”

“Yes,” Harry answered breathlessly. 

Zayn grinned slowly as an idea came to him. “Where’s your mobile?”

Harry nodded towards the table. 

“Get it for me?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, turning and reaching behind him until his fingers found the rubber case of his mobile. He handed it to Zayn, resting his hands on the inside of Zayn’s thighs, and he waited. 

“Wanna be a good boy for daddy?” Zayn asked, still grinning.

“Yes,” Harry said, sucking in a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Hands behind your back,” he instructed. “I want you to finger yourself while you’re sucking me, yeah?”

Harry whimpered and nodded again. “Okay,” he agreed, adjusting himself on his knees and reaching behind himself. His fingers nudged against his entrance as Zayn wound his fingers behind his neck, tugging him down. He easily slid down on Zayn’s cock as he pushed two fingers into his hole.

“Fuck,” Zayn gasped, relaxing his grip on Harry’s throat. He fiddled with Harry’s phone before turning the video on, angling it downward until Harry’s face filled the screen, his mouth stretched around Zayn’s prick, and he hit record. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just let the microphone pick up the wet sounds of Harry sucking him off. He bit his bottom lip, willing himself to stay as quiet as he could, as Harry moaned around him. “Yeah, love, just like that,” he whispered, zooming in a little bit. “See that, Li?”

Harry’s eyes flitted upward at the sound of Liam’s name, cheeks pinking as he realized what Zayn was doing, and he pressed back against his fingers. 

“Doesn’t he look so pretty, stretching himself? Bet he could take your cock right now,” Zayn said with a grunt, reaching out and angling the camera downward, catching just a glimpse of Harry’s long fingers disappearing into his hole. He settled back down against the couch, lazily pushing Harry’s mouth further down his prick. “What do you say, love? Wanna give our Liam a show?”

 

+

 

It was half two when Liam and Louis stumbled out to the car that was waiting for them behind the club. He managed to avoid the flash of the cameras and didn’t even bother groaning when Louis curled up against his side, muttering under his breath about how he as so tired and needed to call El. His mobile chirped in his pocket and he dug it out, wrapping an arm around Louis, not even surprised when he fell asleep almost instantly. He frowned when he saw it was a video from Zayn and opened it without thinking.

_”Wanna give our Liam a show?”_

“Christ!” Liam exclaimed, quickly closing out of the video and looking down at Louis. He sucked in a deep breath and told himself not to open it, not even _think_ about the video waiting in his messages until he got back to the hotel—hell, not to think about it at _all, actually._ He did a decent enough job, really, except for when he caved five minutes after he got to the hotel, stripping and climbing under the covers, pressing play. It took less than three seconds into the video before Liam was wrapping his fingers around his cock at the sight of Harry’s lips stretched around Zayn’s prick. And Liam was only slightly ashamed when he spilled over his fist after Zayn came on Harry’s face, his gut twisting as Harry’s tongue darted out to lap up whatever spunk he could reach, whimpering as Zayn zoomed in on his face. 

_”Tell Liam how much you want his cock inside of you, yeah?”_ Zayn encouraged him quietly.

_”Daddy, I—“_

_“Tell him.”_

_“Liam,”_ Harry whimpered, _”Want your cock so bad, Li. Please, I—I’ll make it good for you, yeah?”_

Zayn laughed softly on camera, the angle of the video shifting as he pulling Harry across his lap and started fingering him, Harry’s hips rutting against him. _”See that, Li? Could be you,”_ he whispered before twisting his wrist, Harry’s hips stuttering as a loud moan escaped his lips and he came on Zayn’s lap. Zayn slowly withdrew his fingers from Harry, lifting them to his mouth and angling the camera upward. Zayn smirked around his fingers, pulling them out slowly. _”See you in the morning, Li.”_

 

+

 

Zayn woke up the next morning to Harry rutting against his hip, Harry’s lips on his chest. As far as wake up calls went, it was probably the best that he could receive, especially since he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to wake up. But Harry knew; he knew the easiest way to wake up Zayn usually involved blowing him or riding him—Zayn wasn’t particularly picky. Zayn mindlessly threaded his fingers in Harry’s curls as Harry licked at his nipple, tugging at the little bud, and Zayn felt his cock fattening up underneath the sheets. “Morning, love,” he grumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.

Harry smiled, crawling up the length of Zayn’s body and pressing their lips together. “Sorry to wake you,” he whispered. 

Zayn shifted on the bed, snuggling back against the pillow and tracing his fingertips down Harry’s spine. “S’alright, love. Just glad it’s our day off, yeah?”

Harry nodded, nipping at Zayn’s jaw. “We got the whole day off.”

“We do, don’t we?” Zayn agreed. “What do you wanna do?”

“Wanna ride you,” Harry told him, straddling his slim hips and grinding down against him. 

Zayn laughed softly, sliding his fingertips between Harry’s cheeks and rubbing against his hole. He grinned when he realized his boy was already stretched, his cock fattening up at the realization that Harry had been fingering himself while Zayn slept next to him. He rocked his hips up, causing Harry to let out a delicious gasp, throwing his head back as he braced himself on Zayn’s chest. “Yeah, s’good idea,” Zayn agreed, slipping his hands towards Harry’s arse, gripping him firmly, moving their hips together. 

Harry’s fingertips pressed into Zayn’s hips as the head of his cock slid against his hole. He could feel the precome against the back of his thighs, catching on his rim, and he moaned. “Wanna ride you, daddy, _please,_ ” Harry panted, reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around Zayn’s prick, guiding it towards his hole. 

“Yeah, fuck, Harry, ride my—“ he was cut off for the second time in twelve hours by a knock at the door, and he slammed his fist down on the mattress. “Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” he grumbled.

Harry whined as Zayn shifted him back onto the mattress, a chaste kiss brushed across his cheek, and Harry wound his fingers around Zayn’s bicep. “Ignore it,” he pleaded, trying to pull Zayn back on top of him. “Ignore it and fuck me, yeah?”

“Gimme a second, love, alright?” Zayn stood from the bed, pulling on his sweats from the night before that he had discarded, adjusting himself beneath the fabric, and he walked over towards the door. He glanced out the peephole and felt himself smile when he saw Liam standing there, shifting from foot to foot. Zayn opened the door slowly, leaning against the frame with a smile. “Good morning, Liam.”

Liam swallowed and nodded. “Alright?”

“C’mon in,” Zayn said, stepping to the side. 

Liam stepped into the room hesitantly, freezing up when he saw Harry lying naked on the bed, legs spread. “Am I—interrupting?” he asked quietly. 

Zayn shook his head, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and walking him towards the bed. “Is this what you’re here for?” he asked.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but paused, and he nodded. “That video…you sent me?”

Harry sat up slowly, biting at his bottom lip. “Did you—Did you like the video?”

“Yes,” Liam replied instantly. “It was—Fuck, Harry, you’re so—“ he cut himself off and swallowed again, casting a sideways glance to Zayn.

Zayn smiled and reached for the hem of Liam’s shirt. “Tell me what you want, Liam,” he told him, slipping his hand underneath the fabric to brush across Liam’s abdomen. 

Liam sucked in a deep breath and tried not to focus on the sight that Harry was in front of him, naked and spread out and looking so, so eager. “I—I want…” He failed miserably, really, at trying to keep his head on straight when Harry was looking at him with wide eyes and swollen lips. “I want Harry to suck me off,” he said quickly, his words slurring together as his cheeks flushed upon his admission. 

“You’re in luck,” Zayn started, peeling Liam’s shirt up his chest and over his head, tossing it aside. “He’s quite good at that.”

Harry nodded, crawling across the bed until he was at the edge and reaching for Liam. “Can I—I want to,” he insisted, reaching for the hem of Liam’s sweatpants. 

Zayn pushed the edges of Liam’s sweatpants over his hips and down his thighs. His smile only widened when he saw that Liam wasn’t wearing pants and was half-hard. He brushed his knuckles across the base of Liam’s cock. “On the bed, now.”

Liam nodded and did as Zayn told him, climbing onto the bed and allowing Harry to roll him onto his back. His legs fell open as Harry crawled between them, sliding his hands up Liam’s thighs. 

Harry nuzzled the juncture of Liam’s hip and thigh, nipping at his smooth skin. He could tell Liam was tense, it was obvious, though he wasn’t even sure _why_ because they had done this before, and it had been an incredible success, so Liam just needed to _relax._ Harry made that his mission, knowing that Liam would get into it eventually and that he just had to get over his nerves. And that? Harry could do _that._

Zayn watched his boy carefully, the way his pink lips stretched around Liam’s girth, how Harry sunk down on him slowly, never breaking eye contact with Liam. Zayn could see Liam’s stomach muscles flex, didn’t blame him for the way his fingers twisted in the sheets, because Zayn had been in his position _many_ times and it was—Harry was _brilliant._ He slid his hands across the back of Harry’s thighs, spreading his legs apart before he climbed onto the bed behind him. Zayn gripped the base of his cock, guiding himself towards Harry’s hole and rubbing leaking head of his prick across his opening. 

Harry moaned around Liam’s cock when he felt Zayn brush across his hole. He was torn, really, wanting to push back against Zayn until he was being split open and begging for more but also wanting to take Liam was far as he could, until he was gagging and choking and just— He pulled off of Liam slowly, resting his forehead against his hip, wrapping his fingers around his prick to jerk Liam off while he struggled to catch his breath. 

Zayn gripped Harry’s curls tightly, leading him back towards Liam’s cock. “Now, now, love, don’t let Liam down. We made him a promise, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered, letting Zayn push him back onto Liam’s cock, sinking down as far as he could. 

Zayn let go of him then and reached for Liam’s hands, guiding them towards Harry’s curls. “He likes it,” he assured him quietly before reaching for his prick and rubbing it against Harry again. He wanted to hold off, wait until Harry was pushing back against him just as hard and begging for it, because Harry was absolutely beautiful when he was begging. He let the head of his cock rest against his hole, smearing his rim with precome, and he reached down to spread it around a little bit until Harry was pink and wet and open and _waiting._

Harry gripped Liam’s hips even tighter, no doubt leaving little crescent-shaped bruises that Liam would have for weeks, a constant reminder, but he didn’t _care._ Liam’s fingers were tight in his curls, not really pushing him but merely holding him in place, his hips rocking forward. Harry concentrated, knew he had to, knew he had to make it good for Liam before Zayn would even think about fucking him; judging by the little moans leaving Liam’s lips, he figured he was doing a decent job of it. He sunk down a little bit more on Liam’s cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he swallowed. 

Liam gasped, hips jerking up sharply, apologies falling from his lips when he felt Harry choke around him. But Harry didn’t move, barely blinked, and just relaxed around him. Liam felt something swell in his stomach, couldn’t place what it was, and slid a hand from Harry’s hair to his cheek, rubbing along his cheekbone until Harry’s eyes met his. He wanted to say something, wasn’t sure what, wasn’t sure what would be _too much,_ so he stayed silent. 

“Good, Li?” Zayn asked quietly, pushing the head of his cock into Harry’s hole for a brief second before pulling back out, smirking to himself when Harry’s hips pushed back against him, chasing the sensation. 

“Yeah, _fuck,_ ” Liam grunted, biting back a moan when he felt Harry’s nose brush across the thick tuft of hair at the base of his cock. 

“Think he deserves it?” Zayn asked him, rubbing his length between Harry’s cheeks. 

Liam nodded, watching the way Harry’s eyelashes fluttered, the way his movements jerked a little bit with each press of Zayn’s cock against his hole. “Yeah, he—he’s been good, yeah?” he questioned quietly, shyly, not sure if that was his _place_ or what but, fuck, he had to stop overthinking every little bloody thing. 

Zayn grunted, holding Harry’s hips steady. “Fuck. Y’think?”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, rocking his hips forward and feeling Harry swallow around him again. “Fuck, his mouth is _brilliant,_ ” he moaned out.

Zayn felt himself smile and nod, more than proud of his boy, and he slid his hands over Harry’s back, soothing him. He could’ve continued to tease him, really, but Liam was right—Harry had been _good,_ so he decided against that. He guided himself towards Harry’s hole, pressing in slowly, feeling Harry clench around him until he was settled in completely, the head of his cock nestled against his prostate. 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pulled off of Liam long enough to suck in a deep breath. He could feel his legs shaking, his whole body shaking, and wanted desperately to make it good for Liam, but he could hardly _breathe._ He took a few calming breaths, mouthing at the side of Liam’s cock, feeling it twitch against him. 

“Don’t come yet, Li,” Zayn instructed, fucking into Harry slowly. “C’mon, love, get your mouth back on him.”

Harry whined but did as Zayn told him, gripping the base of Liam’s cock and guiding it back towards his lips. He licked at the head, tonguing the foreskin and sucking hard; Liam’s back arched off the bed, a curse escaping his lips as Harry tongued the thick vein on the underside of his cock. 

Zayn slipped a hand around Harry’s waist, briefly touching his cock, and swelled with pride because his boy was _so good,_ not even thinking about his own pleasure and just wanting to make Liam and Zayn happy. It was—impressive, to say the least, and Zayn tugged at his cock a few times, just to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Zayn—M’gonna—“ Liam panted out, head falling back against the pillow. 

“Yeah, alright,” Zayn nodded, pulling Harry up until his back was pressed against his chest. “You’re gonna ride Li now, right, love?”

Harry nodded eagerly, reaching out towards Liam. “Yeah—Yeah, wanna—wanna ride him, daddy, _please,_ I—“

“Such a good boy,” Zayn mused, kissing the side of Harry’s neck and easing his cock out of his hole. He guided Harry forward knowing he wouldn’t be able to do it himself; he spread Harry’s legs until he was straddling Liam’s waist.

“I can do it, I can do it,” Harry rambled, scrambling for Liam’s chest and bracing himself. 

Zayn smiled, releasing his hold on Harry’s hips. “Make it good for him love, and I’ll let you come, yeah?”

Harry nodded reaching for Liam’s prick and guiding it towards his hole. He stuttered briefly, whining when Liam’s cock brushed between his cheeks, catching on his rim. He gripped him firmly before sinking down on his cock, whimpering as he stretched around Liam’s length. 

Zayn wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist as he swayed backwards, holding him steady. Harry was babbling nonsensically, grinding down against Liam, how he wanted to make it good for him, _promise_ , how good Liam’s cock felt deep inside of him, and Zayn was _impressed._ Granted, Harry always found a way to impress him, but this was—this was _new._

Harry laced his fingers with Zayn’s across his stomach, rocking his hips down and grinding against Liam. He felt Liam’s hands grip his thighs, holding him open, and it only spurred him on. Zayn’s lips were against his throat, licking and sucking at his sensitive skin, and Harry could feel his thighs shaking as he lifted up, slamming himself back down on Liam’s cock hard enough to bring a little whimper to his lips. But it was _so good,_ Liam’s cock was so thick inside of him, so big that it brushed across his prostate with barely any movement, and he keened because he just wanted to come, said as much to Zayn as he fucked himself on Liam’s cock. 

“Not yet, love,” Zayn whispered against his ear. “Gotta make Liam come first, yeah? Then I’ll fuck your pretty little hole until you’re crying for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered with a nod, his head falling back on Zayn’s shoulder as he rode Liam, swiveling his hips a little bit and causing Liam’s hips to arch off the mattress, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Fuck, m’gonna—“ Liam grunted as his hold on Harry’s hips tightened, holding him in place as he fucked up into him and came. Harry’s name fell from his lips as he rode out his orgasm, Harry’s body clenching tightly around him, before he collapsed on the bed, panting. 

“Good, Li?” Zayn asked.

Liam nodded with a wave of his hand, hissing slightly when he felt Harry being pulled off of him. 

Harry whined as he felt Liam’s cock slip out of him, felt his spunk dribble down the back of his thighs. “Daddy—“

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Zayn whispered, sliding into Harry easily. 

Harry clenched around him, falling forward and resting his weight on his forearms. He was straddling Liam’s chest, panting against him as Zayn thrust into him. He lapped at Liam’s chest, biting at his nipple as Zayn fucked against his prostate, his fingers twisting tightly in the sheets. His cock was hard against his belly, leaking and jerking as he fought off the urge to come, knowing Zayn hadn’t told him it was alright yet, but he _wanted to_ so badly. 

“Fuck,” Zayn grunted, leaning across Harry’s back, thrusting deeper inside of him. He knew his boy was close, wanted to come, and he wasn’t exactly far off himself. “Li, get him off,” he panted out, holding Harry’s hips in place. 

Liam nodded, wrapping his fingers firmly around Harry’s cock, jerking him off slowly. 

“Wanna come, love?” Zayn asked, voice rough as he fucked into Harry. “Wanna come all over Liam’s pretty chest? Wanna come as I fill you up, my spunk mixing with Liam’s?”

“Yeah,” Harry whimpered, pushing his hips back against Zayn’s. “Wanna feel you come in me, daddy, _fuck_ —“

“Come for me, love.”

Harry cried out as he came, Liam’s thumb swiping over the sensitive head of his prick, and he collapsed against his chest.

Zayn moaned as Harry tightened around him and he came less than a minute later with Harry’s name leaving his lips. He paused for a moment, still deep inside of Harry, and he leaned down to press his lips quickly against Liam’s. Harry whined, slapping at Zayn’s arm; Zayn pulled out of Harry slowly, watching the way his hole twitched, spunk dribbling out and falling down the back of his thighs. He laid down on the mattress, pulling Harry against his chest, until the three of them were all spooning. 

“Fuck,” Liam whispered.

Harry reached for Zayn’s arm, pulling it tighter around his stomach. “Kiss Liam and not me. Rude,” he muttered.

Zayn laughed and leaned over Harry to press their lips together, kissing him slowly, languidly, before pulling away with a smile. “Better?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “M’cold. Li, cuddle me.”

“Demanding, innit?” Liam joked before pulling the blanket over top of their bodies, curling up against Harry’s chest. “Better?”

“Much,” Harry mumbled, snuffling against Liam’s neck. “Now sleep. It’s our day off. I’m tired.”

“Wonder why,” Zayn grumbled, tucking his face against the back of Harry’s neck. And it probably wasn’t normal, threesomes with mates becoming a regular thing, but it felt right, and Harry was happy. And that was really all he cared about.


End file.
